lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The LEGO Venture Movie
The LEGO Venture Movie '''is was going to be a movie combining LEGO products with Venture. Synopsis After being accused of incest crimes he did not commit, a lonely scientist known as Albert Mod exacts his revenge on those who unfairly condemned him. The act sparks something inside of him which he cannot stop and now, having unleashed a supernatural beast, his inner demons have truly surfaced. The behemoth went haywire and ate him, and has since become an unstoppable homicidal juggernaut, fueled only by evil. And worse, when two tabloid critics attempt to hunt it down, they find themselves kidnapped and trapped in a warehouse, hunted by Rot Rain and his conniving children, a dragon and Cerberus, who already have a deceptive plan up their sleeve. It is a gory, terrifying fight for their lives with no telling who will emerge alive. Until Robert Jacob, as a miniature LEGO toy, rescues them and comes up with a plan to stop the risen threat of the Rot Rain. Cast * Bryce Papenbrook as Robert Jacob * Christine Weston Chandler as Robyn Jacob * Tommy Wiseau as the Rot Rain Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity * Robert Jacob talks about how sex works as a mini figure. * Some kissing and even further. * A boy touches his crotch in the bathroom, but he is a LEGO so no genitalia. Violence & Gore * Super intense violence and paint gore throughout, including decapitations, evisceration, and bisections via a butcher knife. Please note that the violence is intended to be comical a little. * Rot Rain destroys an entire home and kills the inhabitants: he blows one's head off, blows a figure's face in half vertically, explodes two, slashes one's back, stomps one's face, chops at a figure's abdomen which causes their LEGO guts to gush out, chops a mini figure from his crotch up (we see white paint splatter) and snaps one's neck part. * A Cannibal has their feet cut off. * A Zombie takes a life sized circular saw to the bladder, and then has his head sliced horizontally. * Albert Mod has his head chopped at by a butcher knife, and then has his feet and arms cut off. He is then sliced in half horizontally. * Robert impales a peasant's face with a twig. * The Zombies have half of their heads broken off, skinned, melted, or covered in red gum or paste. * We see a dragon and hell hound slaughter a group of innocents: One has his legs cut off and is eviscerated, one has the eyeball bitten out, one is chopped in half horizontally, one's face is smashed with a human sized sled, one is chopped at,... the murderers hack the bodies to pieces (we see the dismembered parts). * A guy with half of his head burned has his throat slit by a saw. * A Holocaust has half of their face chopped off with a branch. * A gal is bludgeoned by a vehicle. * Rot Rain is shot to death. A moment later the corpse falls to the ground. No blood or gore is involved. * At the end of the film we see a vehicle covered in green paint/blood. Profanity * Graphic language throughout. * Sh*t and d**k are used several times throughout the film including several more swears and terms that some could be insulted by. Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking * Robert Jacob drinks in his house. * A diner worker smokes. Frightening/Intense Scenes * Scary/graphic scenes throughout, including an aggressive storm cloud, a moonlit warehouse, and scenes of violence and colorful blood. The film is recommended for older LEGO fans due to the violence. The first 20 minutes of the film are super intense and disturbing for sensitive children. Rated PG-13 for intense toy violence throughout, including fearsome imagery. Other Certificates * Austria: 14+ * Germany: FSK 12 (Cut) * Sweden: 7 Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Movies Category:Venture Category:PG-13 Category:Violent Category:2020 Category:Horror Category:FSK 12 Category:Austria 14+ Category:Sweden 7 Category:Teens Movies Category:Warner Bros Category:The LEGO Venture Movie Category:LEGO Venture Category:Cancelled Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Candidates for Deletion